


Problems Don't Drowned

by Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Don't Try This At Home, Drunkenness, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I Might Need A Hug, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, You Might Too After Reading This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Ruby is young, she is a leader, and she is very, very tired.(Check out Bad Habits if you haven't already, tell me what ya think in the comments)





	Problems Don't Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, enjoy anyway!

At one point, Ruby never thought she'd be able to fully understand her Uncle Qrow. Yes, some problems she'd rather hide from, will them away, but of course she never does. She faces them with all she has. She knew it would wear her out, figured she would find a way to bounce back regardless.

Ruby never thought she would ever consider taking up a bottle. Especially not so young. As much as she admires her often drunk Uncle, she wasn't oblivious to his glaring flaws. She, as well as Yang, have had plenty of experience with alcohol. She saw what it did to people. And yet...here she was. Everyone was asleep, she was very much awake, stolen flask clenched in hand. She knows she's making a big mistake. A big dumb mistake that will probably smack her in the face by morning. But she didn't know what else to do. A while back, unyielding optimism would have been her way of dealing with it. Hell, if she weren't so tired, she still would have tried to approach it that way.

But that's the thing. She's too tired. One could say bordering on uncaring, though that's not quite right. She thinks she's here because she cares so much, almost too much, about things.

That makes her wonder if that's why Uncle Qrow drinks, because he cares too. Ah, her head hurts. From nearly crying? From caring? From thinking to hard?

Probably. Guess that means it's time to start.

Ruby unscrewed the cap, nose wrinkling from the smell. That alone made her stomach turn. Or was that the feeling of dread? Doesn't matter now, she was thinking too much. She put it to her lips and tilted it back along with her head, much in the way her Uncle often does. Oh Oum, the taste. It was a disgusting and bitter burn that crawled all too slowly down her throat.

So she did it again. And again.

Until she couldn't taste it anymore, nor could she feel the burn save for the one in her belly. She felt weird. At least she wasn't thinking anymore. Oh, it's out of her hands now, did she drop it or--?

"Ruby Rose!"

Ruby winced at that voice, it sounded so heartbroken and fragile. It took her a moment to realize it was Weiss. But not a Weiss she's seen. This Weiss held the flask so tightly her knuckles were somehow whiter then the rest of her. This Weiss looked lost, scared, crying? Trembling?

"Weeeshhh..." Ruby tried to say, but her mouth and brain just weren't in sync at the moment. She swayed as she sat, making it difficult to adjust herself from where she sat.

Her friend, partner, her most precious person tossed the flask aside somewhere, dropping to her knees, not caring if her clothes got dirty. "Ruby, why? I'm...I'm not angry, just please talk to me." There was such a firm grip on her shoulders, it made her a little dizzy for some reason.

Ruby's eyes narrowed, why did Weiss sound so small? "Weeshh...jush sooo tired." She tried, hoping that would ease her friend slightly. "C...couldn't...haalp it."

It didn't. Oh no Weiss was crying and that was bad, very bad. Her partner didn't cry, not like that. "Oh Ruby you dolt." And Weiss's voice broke, and so did Ruby. Weiss pulled her into the tightest hug she's ever felt Weiss give, "We'll talk in the morning. Just please don't do this again. Please."

Ruby didn't like this. She hurt her friend, her Weiss. She clung to Weiss, mumbling into her shoulder and crying, trembling, she never wanted to hurt her partner. Never. "I won't Weesh, I won't, mm' sorry...so sorry..."

Ruby couldn't remember much after that. Just warmth, a gentle swaying and comforting touches on her back.  
____________________________________________

She woke up feeling awful. Dry mouth, pounding headache, writhing in her guts that made her want to puke, and a disgusting taste lingered on her tongue.

The door slamms open, Ruby groans.

"Guys! She's awake!"

"Nora, don't shout." Ren chided.

"Hey sis, welcome to the land of the living." Yang said gently. She didn't even notice when she sat beside her. "Weiss hasn't let anyone in since last night."

Ruby blinked, it hurt to try and talk, yet she did anyway. "Where's Weiss...?"

Yang gestured to the lump near the end of the bed. Oh. It was Weiss. Just mostly covered in an obviously too small of a spare blanket.

"She practically had to beat Yang off with a stick." Blake commented when coming in, Jaune followed soon after.

"Yeah. Nearly froze Nora for being too loud."

Her throat still burned, but there was water on the stand. She grabbed it, drinking it maybe a bit too fast. "Um...can I have a minute?" She whispered like it were some terrible request. Perhaps it was, after all, none of them likely knew what happened.

Yang inhaled sharply, "Of course. Want us to carry Weiss out too?"

"No!" Ruby said quickly, "Uh...no. I want to talk to Weiss."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, but quietly shuffled out the room, carefully shutting the door behind them. Ruby thought that was almost too easy. But she won't look a gift horse in the mouth. She was still feeling pretty gross, not wanting to move. But she had to. She took her time moving towards the now lightly snoring lump. Making sure her stomach didn't dump it's contents onto the bed all the while.

Her hand only made it halfway before Weiss had begun to stir.

Ruby watched both fascinated and very nervous. What could she say? What could she do? After how her partner reacted it...she tensed, it was so scary to see. The way Weiss looked at her, like she was remembering seeing something horrible. Which was completely justified, who could forget how Weiss was with alcohol? No one smart enough. That meant she was an idiot. And not in the affectionate way Weiss would sometimes use, she was a complete and utter idiot.

Meanwhile, Weiss had just finished stretching. Her back hurt along with her everything else, definitely a bad idea to have fallen asleep like that. But it couldn't be helped. As soon as she came to focus, she noticed Ruby, awake and looking...frightened? No, that won't do. "Ruby," she said softly, the girl flinched.

"I'm sorry Weiss." She began immediately, "I was so stupid, even if I feel like that I shouldn't have--" her little ramble was cut short by a finger to her lips.

"Stop it. You don't need to apologize anymore then you already have." Weiss let her hand move to cradle Ruby's face, "I'm not mad. I just want to know what drove you to that. You can always talk to me, you're my bestie, Ruby."

Ruby was already tearing up, "...better then the resties?"

Weiss smiled, "Better then the resties."

Ruby didn't hesitate to snatch Weiss right onto the bed to hug her, of course not really realizing she practically pulled her partner into Ruby's lap. "I know I can't say sorry anymore, but I can show it right?"

"Of course you can."

Ruby pulled away enough to face Weiss, who immediately flushed at the very short distance between them. "I, Ruby Rose, Huntress in training, hereby declare the next time I make you cry, it will be because you're so happy you can't contain yourself!"

Weiss knew Ruby was completely serious, and it made her heart skip a few beats more then she was willing to admit. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you...dolt."

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, the angst got to me when writing. An enticing trap which I am currently freefalling into


End file.
